


She’s my collar

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: paulkins [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Paul gets that strap, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: You know what it is bitch
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: paulkins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506092
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	She’s my collar

Paul’s eyes widened as he stared at the object Emma held in her hands.

“You look nervous.” 

“No!-“ Paul said, defensively, raising his hands up. “I’m not! Nervous, that is. It’s just...Bigger than I expected.”

“What size were you expecting?” 

“I don’t- something smaller?”

“This is around the same size as you are.”

“What difference does that make?”

“Paul, if I need to take six inches...” She started laughing.

“You know it’s different.”

“It is not!”

“Listen I’m all for women’s rights but-“

“Paul if you don’t want to do it we don’t have to.”

“No, I do, I do! It’s just...” He sighed. “What’s this part for?” 

He pointed to the opposite end of the dildo, inside the strap. There was a piece of plastic sticking up.

“That part goes inside me.”

Paul’s face immediately went red. 

“Uh...”

Emma raised her eyebrows.

“You don’t need to be scared of a piece of plastic.”

“Cmon, Emma.” 

“Oh is that it? Are you scared of Miss Emma Perkins Big Strap?” Emma pointed the dildo at him, and he moved it away with one finger.

“No, Emma-“ He laughed despite himself.

She moved closer to him, wielding the thing like a sword.

“Emma, stop, don’t come near me with that!”

“You’re going to become quite acquainted with it soon, Paul, why not start now?”

——————

“Does it hurt?”

“What does?”

“You know...Having something...Inside you?”

Emma laughed, and Paul could feel the rumble of it on his chest where her head lay.

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes??” 

“Well, it’s not supposed to. It depends. Sometimes the guy’s too big or you aren’t wet enough, sometimes you get turned off halfway through.”

“It’s different for you, though, how does it work with a guy?”

“You use lube.”

“What if I’m allergic to it?”

“You won’t be allergic to lube. What a story for the ER though, right?”

Paul didn’t laugh. He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

“I won’t do it until you’re ready.” Emma said, sweetly, and Paul smiled, kissing the top of her head.

—————-

“There isn’t an instruction manual here, how do I know when I’m ready?” 

“Just...Start off slow and work your way up, like you do for me.”

“Okay.” Paul said. He uncapped the bottle of lube with shaky hands, and squirted (probably too much) of it onto his fingers. It was a translucent blue colour and smelled of berries.

“I’m...I’m kind of embarrassed.”

Emma smiled, making her way over to him, crawling up the bed until she was seated between his legs.

“Don’t be, I’ve seen all of you before.”

“Not... _ All _ of me.”

Emma leaned in and kissed him softly, he hummed and brought his hand up to the back of her head.

“Paul, Paul, lube in the hair!”

Paul retracted his hand fast.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry!”

Emma snorted, before bursting into laughter.

“We are terrible at this!”

—————

Paul breathed out deeply. 

“It’s okay if you want to stop.” Emma was now stripped bare, her bra and panties discarded on the floor. She was stroking Paul’s shoulder comfortingly, placing small kisses on his chest.

“I want to, really.”

“Just making sure.”

“Should I start..?”

“Mhm.”

Paul’s eyes shut, and he slid a hand between his thighs, shivering as his fingers grazed the underside of his cock and his balls.

He pressed a finger against his hole, biting his lip, barely pushing in. 

“You’re doing so good.” Emma said.

“I haven’t even started yet.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re still doing good.”

Emma shifted, and straddled his thigh, the warmth of her against his skin, making him shiver. 

“Kiss me?” Paul asked.

“Isn’t that my line?”

He smiled, Emma did too, and she kissed him as he slid his finger inside himself slowly. 

He pulled away and hissed through his teeth. He was only up to the first knuckle, but it felt uncomfortable.

“You okay?”

“Feels weird.” He said.

“I know what’ll make it better.”

“Hm? Oh-“ Paul gasped as Emma brought a hand down and gripped his cock, stroking him slowly until he was fully erect. 

He slid his finger in deeper, letting out short breaths. 

“First one’s in.” He said, wincing.

“How do you feel?”

“Full. I don’t know how I’m gonna fit the- uh... Toy in.”

“It’ll fit, don’t worry.”

Paul’s cock twitched in Emma’s hand and she grinned.

“You ready for another?”

“I guess. I don’t see why people like this so much, it just feels kinda...Awkward.” 

“It’ll feel better soon.”

“Well I’d hope so.”

“Try to crook your fingers more, just like you do with me.”

Paul nodded, and slowly began to thrust his fingers in and out. His breathing got heavier and he shut his eyes.

“It’s getting easier, I think.”

“Good.” 

Emma circled her thumb on the tip of Paul’s dick and his hips thrust, his fingers going deeper than before. His body twitched, and he felt like a firework went off inside him. He groaned in surprise, and his eyes went wide, his face going a deep shade of red.

“What was that?!”

Emma laughed.

“I think you just found your prostate, Paul.”

“Jeez.” He said, covering his face with his free hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“No it’s not, I’ve done weirder stuff in bed. Remember that time I accidentally sneezed on you?”

“No offence Emma, but I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“Well then, remember that time I asked you to spank me?” 

“That’s not-“ Paul shuddered as Emma bit his neck, her strokes speeding up. “-The same thing. Plenty of women like to be spanked, I don’t know a single guy who likes....You know.”

“You might. They’re probably just embarrassed to say.”

Emma sat up, and Paul hissed as she gave him one slow stroke before pulling her hand away. 

She kissed his nose and he laughed.

“You can add another, I do want to be inside you at some point tonight, Paul.”

He shut his eyes, and his breathing hitched.

“‘Kay.”

He slowly pushed a second finger inside, wincing at the stretch. Emma took him in hand again, stroking him fast as he sped up his thrusts.

“Ah- Emma, if- if you keep doing that I’m not- Mn- Going to last.”

She stopped and he whined.

“I didn’t mean stop!”

She just laughed and rested her chin against his chest. 

“Tease.” He mumbled. 

“You think you’re ready?” She asked, and Paul’s face heated up.

“I um...I think so.” He mumbled.

“I don’t wanna do it if you aren’t sure.”

“No, I’m sure, I promise I’m ready.” 

He slid his fingers out of himself, surprised when he saw that he’d actually inserted a third at one point. When did that happen? 

He heard a clink of something being clipped, and looked up to see Emma putting on the strap, shimmying a little to get it on right.

“Wait, does my leg go through here, or- Oh no, wait, I got it.”

She smiled, triumphantly. Paul had to admit, she looked amazing. Her abs were defined, her hair was down and messy, past her shoulders. Her face was flushed. 

“Okay.” She said, and moved up the bed, between his parted legs. 

Emma grabbed the base of the dildo, and lined it up with Paul’s entrance. He shivered.

“Hey.” He said. “Kiss me?”

Emma smiled warmly, and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. It was passionate, not rough. It felt exactly like Emma.

She slowly pushed the dildo inside, looking up occasionally to make sure Paul was okay. He was gripping the bed sheets in his hands and staring up at the ceiling, biting his bottom lip, his eyes shut.

“You okay?”

“Mhm.” 

“Use your words.” 

Paul shivered, and released his grip on the sheets, opening his eyes.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. So far so good, right?” He chuckled nervously.

“It doesn’t hurt does it?”

“No, it just f-feels uh, weird.”

“Want me to keep going?”

“Yeah.” 

She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him. He took a deep breath through his nose as she started to push in again, then whimpered as she reached her hand down and stroked his cock once, slowly. She trailed her hand up his soft stomach, past his ribs, resting it on his collarbone.

“You’re doing so good, babe. You’ve almost got all of it.” 

“Really?” He looked down, but couldn’t see much as Emma was in the way. He just took her word for it.

She pushed in deeper, and a moan got trapped in Paul’s throat, his eyes fluttered shut. He felt her hips press against his.

“There you go.” She said, softly, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. “You feel okay?”

“Feels-“ He cleared his throat, “Feels uh- f-full.”

She chuckled, and pressed her forehead against his. 

“Yeah, it’s six inches, babe.”

“Is this how you feel when I’m- uh-“

“I mean, it’s probably a little different.”

“Mhm.” He was finding it hard to concentrate. “Emma, could you- I mean, if it’s okay-“

She cut him off with a slow, smooth thrust and he cried out.

“Ah- Em!”

“That’s what you wanted, right?” 

His cheeks flushed, and he nodded, leaning in to press a searing kiss against her lips as she began to set a slow pace, her tongue grazing his lips.

She gripped his hips in her hands and squeezed, her fingers no doubt leaving marks there.

“Emma, I-“ He was cut off my a moan as she hit that spot inside of him again, his back arching. “Oh, god!”

“That feel good, baby?” She growled.

“Yeah, yeah it- Fuck-“

“Want me to go faster?”

“Please.”

She sped up her pace, the skin of her hips smacked against his own, and he felt embarrassed, but it was short lived, as her hand reached down once again to play with his cock, her thumb rubbing circles onto the sensitive head.

“Fuck, fuck, Emma- please- I need-“

“What do you need?” Her voice was low, and she was breathing heavily. He whines as she let go of him, instead bringing her hands up to rub at her nipples. Paul swatted them away, and Emma make a complaining sound, before his mouth replaced them, his hand gripping another. He sucked marks into the skin on her chest, while his other hand pinched and rubbed at her nipple. She gasped, her thrusts getting sloppier.

“Emma-“ He pulled back, and she thrusted hard, and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Fuck, Emma, please... I want to come so bad.” 

She smiled, and her fingers teased the base of his dick, barely touching. 

“God, please...”

She took pity on him, and gripped his cock in her hand, pumping him in rhythm with her thrusts. His head tipped back and he groaned, involuntary thrusting into her hand.

He didn’t last a moment longer when she whispered in his ear.

“Good boy.”

He was gone. He came a loud moan, his mouth dropping open, his whole body shuddering as he spilled in her hand, some of his come managing to hit his chest. She continued to stroke him until he was gasping and writhing, then pulled back, still gently rocking into him.

“Fuck, Emma, I can’t, it’s too m-much...”

She slowed to a stop, then pulled out. Paul whimpered at the sensation.

He panted, his back hitting the mattress. 

Emma stroked his chest as he cooled down.

“Was that good?” She asked, her eyebrow raised, mouth forming into a smirk.

“What do you think?” 

“Hey, don’t get sassy with me, I just rocked your socks off.” She poked him. 

“I’m not...wearing any socks.” He said, between pants. 

“Exactly.”

She rolled over, resting her head on his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“Do you...Uh...I mean, did you-“

“I didn’t come, Paul, the damn thing kept slipping out of me.”

He rolled over, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, that won’t do.”

“What-“ Before she could say another word, Paul’s hands were on her thighs, and he was struggling to undo the clasps on the strap. She laughed and unclipped them for him, sliding it down her hips. 

His mouth was immediately on her, and she moaned loudly, as his tongue explored her.

“Oh- Paul...Good boy.  _ Good boy.” _

He smiled against her. That was a title he could get used to. 


End file.
